rizenfandomcom-20200214-history
Solsae Kingdom - Part 2
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 02] Next Chapter Episode 02: A Rabbits Tail' ~Amami~ I took a deep breath, trying to swallow my fears and doubts. This man's golden eyes seemed to be boaring through me. He looked like a falcon with a rabbit in its sights. Or maybe that's just the aura about him. They say some people are born kings. People just flock to them like moths to a torch. I think I understand how, in this ruinous land, the soils were once again tilled and the seeds for prosperity once again sewn. It was all thanks to this man. A man who inspired the best of people. "This is my story, Rex... Once upon a time.... (I instantly regret those words after uttering them), I was a servant to Princess Tsukiki on the world parallel to this one, Seliume - the moon as you terrians might know it. I worked tirelessly to help run the kingdom. I was a good aid... I know I was. But one day, the queen snapped. She executed an entire city - Hecatae! She said, they were impure... A blight upon our civilisation... Amongst the victims were my parents... It was a bloody massacre, and the sea of tranquility since that day has ran red. None know what happened. I begged her not to. She looked at me with them cold, dead eyes, and she said to me, "You... Were the child of those impuritans... Impurity can only breed more impurity. You, the seed of the traitors, must also be plucked and burned." And she ordered with her own voice, "execute this filth." I ran fast as I could. How could the queen - my friend who I had known for years and years just turn so vile, so suddenly... I was distraught. Had she been lying to me all along? I don't know but the thought just eats away at me... Well, I ran and I ran. But I thought as I ran... I was the only one who knew, and who might be able to prevent this catastrophe from happening again. So that night, I broke into the vault and stole the relics that power the Sunkarow Cannon - and I fled from the moon to earth through a shuttle chute. The shuttle was defective. It broke apart upon entry and I fell and fell and fell. I thought I would die, but I had the relics so I could live with that. The cannon can never be fired again. The last thing I remembered is how beautiful the full moon looked. Then I must have passed out because when I came to, your soldiers were all around me, armed and shouting one order after another. Don't move, drop to the ground, don't speak, hands behind your back... They were so pushy. They looked worse for wear, like they had been fighting before they found me. I asked what happened but one shoved me to the ground and beat me with a rod. "Silence, monster!" He ordered. I'm not a monster though! I promise! I tried tell him my story too, but he didn't even try to listen. He didn't believe anybody lived on the moon. How could they? There is no air! He laughed at me, and hit me again like he was making sport out of it... I hate him... Well, they tied chains all around me, and slung me around like a lump of meat. They dragged me all the way here, then dropped me before you and they asked if you would let them kill me... Your people are barbaric..." The king laughed a booming laugh, slamming his fists down on the table uproariously. He looked like he got a kick out of it. He didn't believe me either? I sobbed angrily, "I'm telling the truth!" "Yeah, the lads here are dumb as apes, but their hearts are in the right place. Try not to hate them too much." "H-huh? You... You believe me?" "Did you lie to me?" "Well... No, but..." "Then I believe you. Your free to stay here. Welcome to my kingdom!" Rex grinned a beaming grin at me. "Make your self at home. You can work for me for the time being." "Y- yes sir!" I stutter. I feel my cheeks burning red. This person didn't even doubt me... And for the first time since I landed on this impure world, I finally saw the beauty it beheld. "Wait... When you say work for you..?" "Truth is, I'm not into the intricacies of governing or small time politics. You can handle that. From the sound of it, that was the job on the moon?" "That's right..." "Then you should be a natural." "But how can you trust a stranger with such a task?!" "Your the first person I've met with yet that fits the job." "Even so!" "Your a decent person too. I have pride when it comes to judging people. You're the best one for the job. I can tell that much just from meeting with you like this. "But what about the people! You can't just expect them to accept this!" "My people are the ones who made me their king in the first place. If I make a decision, they have no choice but to accept it! That's what they got into when they built me this palace and asked me to protect them. Now quit your griping, rabbit!" "EEP! Yes sir!" I squeak meekly. Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 02] Next Chapter